The present invention relates to an apparatus for the separation and recovery of a solid product transported by a gas and usable more particularly for the recovery of radioactive particles, such as plutonium oxide powder present in a gas flow.
More specifically it relates to a separation apparatus having at least one filter cartridge made from a porous material into which is introduced the gas transporting the solid product to be separated in such a way as to retain the latter within the cartridge and to purify the gas by passage through the cartridge wall.
The presently known filtering apparatuses of this type generally comprise one or more cylindrical filter cartridges within which circulates the gas transporting the solid product to be separated, the latter then being optionally recovered in a container positioned below the cartridges, which are unclogged for example by means of a gas flowing in a direction counter to the flow of the gas transporting the solid product or by mechanical shaking or by both these actions together.
Static apparatuses of this type have the disadvantage of not being usable with complete safety and under completely satisfactory reliability conditions for carrying out the separation of fissile products transported by pneumatic means or radioactive products when they are constituted by materials which are degraded under the action of radiation or heat. In the case of fissile products the geometry conditions which have to be fulfilled lead to difficulties in connection with the flow and recovery of the powders, as well as to unclogging problems.